


Comfort and Cocoa

by Pamphylia



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: 2nd POV, Fluff, HAYDEN DOES NOT SPEAK, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, May be a continuation of Daisy Bell, Nightmares, Vega does the comforting :), and also... curious VEGA, bit of nervousness, hot cocoa yall, it helps ngl, pretty mild since it’s short...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamphylia/pseuds/Pamphylia
Summary: Doomguy and VEGA hang out and confess. Later, Doomguy has a bit of a nightmare, and VEGA helps.
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy/VEGA
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Comfort and Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> this was written at one am I AM TRYING TO FUCKING WRITE A SCRIPT
> 
> Sorry lmao
> 
> (I’ll prolly write freeguy117 sometime!)

You lay there, quiet and tired. Feeling at ease for the first time in millennia, VEGA was there to cherish it with you. He kept singing the same tune, over and over, it never wore out to you. You really liked his singing. It sounded very nice, and it always put you to sleep every time. Not as to say much, but, he was the sole reason you got by mentally. Including your vast collection of luxurious toys you find wherever you go. You smiled as you squeezed the toy, which was a marauder, and it made a squeaky noise. Samuel scoffed at your nerdy moments, but you ignored it like you always do. But you’ve often flipped him off whenever you went by him, it was pretty worth it though. 

“Slayer, what was it like, to be in the marines, in the old earth?” VEGA asked you one day. Samuel Hayden was somehow deactivated, not responding to any kind of interaction, the AI must have done something about it. But in all honesty, you didn’t really take the time to figure out what the problem was. “Slayer?” He asked again, you lied there on the floor, near his main power, the monitors shone bright and blue. You needed to kill the final priest, sooner or later. You responded hoarsely, to the point of a whisper, “I 

was a… a soldier. W-why?” You ask. You don’t speak again as your vocal chords hurt.

VEGA was silent, a pause, a beat. “I was… wondering if and how it was like. The culture, the people, the behaviors. I never met a lot of humans other than you,” he said to you, his tone was nervous and shy. Not common for a computer assistant, but not common for someone who yearns to know. You kneel up and face the circular shaped drive of the AI, you eye him closely, VEGA has no face but you know that this computer is questioning the most questionable things such as love. You want him to question cute stuff like that, as it makes you happy to answer them. You look at the monitor which has a camera in front of you, you sign slowly, “ _ Why not ask Hayden? He was on earth longer than me,”  _ you tell him.

“Hayden always studied at his university and worked at a cinema when he was a human. I never had the ability to speak then. He kept me stuck in a computer software until he upgraded me to the UAC. I remember some humans working on my core on Mars, but they never spoke to me. I felt… alone,” he said, he is feeling a bit anxious. You ponder for a moment, “ _ I felt alone too,”  _ you sign, “ _ I never had a lot of friends. Only my rabbit,”  _ VEGA chuckles softly, a sound you’ve never heard of before. “You must have loved her,” he said to you softly. You sign slowly and look down sadly, “ _ She was the best in the entire world, _ ” 

You lay your face in your arms, VEGA asks you another question, “Am I the best to you?” You look up surprisingly as your eyes sparkle in front of the monitor, “ _ Yeah. Yeah, you are. You’re sweet. You remind me of her a bit,” _ you sign. The lights flicker a bit, a sign of VEGA being flustered. He says, “Oh,” extremely quietly. 

“ _ You’re nicer and more fun. I like your singing a lot,”  _ you sign.

__ “I have been practicing for quite some time,” VEGA says. 

“ _ And you’re very cute, your voice is cute to hear,”  _ you sign again.

__ “I see… Slayer, do you like me?” The AI asks you again. You ponder, nervous, you’re not always like this, you were always quick to answer even when you’re mute. “ _ I…”  _ you hold yourself a bit, “ _ I’ve liked you a lot. You’ve helped me a lot. I always thought I had to figure things out on my own, but, I guess I was wrong. You’ve brought back a long chunk of my humanity back, you’ve reminded me of her again, and you were always nice to me. I guess I can say… I love you,” _

__ VEGA is silent again. The lights dim out a bit, he is thinking. And for a small moment, you are almost regretting your decision, but your regret is taken away, “No one else showed me affection other than you. I felt… something. I didn’t feel anything towards anyone else. I was programmed to follow every order and every rule, to establish what’s good and bad. I don’t need to do that anymore. You broke me out of it. And I… love you for that as well. I don’t think it’s normal to feel this way, is it?” 

You chuckle this time, “ _ That’s how love works. You’re confused until it makes sense, _ ” you sign. And VEGA chuckles too. “I suppose you’re right,” he assumes. You lay your head, your eyes close, and you sleep soundly. VEGA sings to you again.

  
  


There was a point in time where you’d be afraid of your own self. Where you’d wake up pale and sweaty, fearing from whatever happened in your vision. You breathed heavily, taking long gulps of air and screaming like a madman. You try to reach for your gun, but it wasn’t there. You freak out even more, fearing again and again, VEGA speaks to you. This has happened time and time again, “Slayer. It was another night terror. You are fine, everyone is ok, you don’t have to kill right now,” you stand up defensively as he said this. Tears start falling down your eyes and dripping down your chin. You can taste the salt in them.

“W-where is m-my… gun?! Where is it?! I need to… kill them!” You yell out despite your throat being as dry as a desert. VEGA’s calm voice makes your breathing stutter, “It is not here. Please, take deep breaths. In through your nose, out through your mouth,” he said, “Slowly, it will calm you,”

You oblige after a long debate, your exhaling hiccups a bit, and you shudder as you lay down near him. Samuel floats there pathetically, and you stare at the stars twinkling with the red hue of the earth. You wish it wasn’t real. You wish it didn’t happen. You wish you served your years and retired into a peaceful life. But you wouldn’t have VEGA, would you? You scoff. “I hate them,” you spat out. VEGA knows this for sure. 

“I noticed your temperature has dropped. Do you want hot chocolate? It’s your favorite, and it warms you up” He asks you. You nod your head instantly, “ _ Thank you _ ,” you sign, and you smile a little bit. And almost immediately, the hot cup of hot cocoa appears in front of him, VEGA warns him, “It’s hot, be careful,” and you nod as you take a small sip, instantly loving the flavor and the heat warming you right up. 

“ _ You’re good at making this,”  _ you sign as you drink your hot cocoa. VEGA stutters a bit, “Thank you…” 

You smile widely for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> VEGA: *exists*  
> Doomguy: The strong must protect the innocent.


End file.
